mysteriousworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the transportation of objects from one location to another without passing through any of the points between them. Teleportation is related to telekinesis, though manifesting in a different way. Origin of the term Teleportation as a word derives from the Greek tele (distant) and the Latin Portare (to carry). the word was coined by Charles Fort in his 1931 book Lo!."Mostly in this book I shall specialize upon indications that there exists a transportory force that I shall call Teleportation." in [http://www.sacred-texts.com/fort/lo/lo02.htm Fort. C. ''Lo! at Sacred Texts.com), retrieved 4 January 2009)]"less well-known is the fact that Charles Fort coined the word in 1931" in Rickard, B. and Michell, J. Unexplained Phenomena: a Rough Guide special (Rough Guides, 2000 (ISBN 1-85828-589-5), p.3) The concept itself is far older; in Judaism Kefitzat Haderech ("Jumping of the path") is used to explain apparent inconsistencies in the Old Testament, and the Arabic Tay al-Ard ("folding up of the earth") is the Islamic version of the idea. Instances Teleportation has been recorded in cases of Physical mediumship; in one famous 19th-century case, the medium Mrs Guppy was transported across London to be deposited, in her underwear, at a seance. The incident was well-known at the time and became a target for satirists.in Rickard, B. and Michell, J. Unexplained Phenomena: a Rough Guide special (Rough Guides, 2000 (ISBN 1-85828-589-5), p.4) Poltergeists have been associated with teleportation several times. A survey of Finnish poltergeists lists eight examples,Tikkala, H. [http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/keskustelua/tikkala1993.html Finnish Poltergeists] (retrieved 4 January 2009) and William G. Roll's The Poltergeist (1978) reports teleportation in 17% of cases."In a second publication, Roll (1978a) notes that in 41% of the 105 cases involving moving objects, the objects displayed unusual trajectories or movements, such as wavering, zigzagging, and hovering. In 17% of these cases, apparent teleportation of objects was reported. Such teleportation might involve an object previously inside a house suddenly appearing in the area outside of the house or the apparent passing of objects through ceilings or walls." as reported in Stern, L. [http://www.pesquisapsi.com/books/advances8/231_Frequency_and_Types_of_.html Frequency and Types of Poltergeist Effects] (rerieved 4 January 2008) The English Spiritualist Wellesley Tudor Pole (1884-1968) reports a personal experience in his book The Silent Road, in which he found himself stranded at a small railway station and needing to be home where he was expecting an overseas phone call in five minutes' time. He realised he was going to miss the call and closed hs eyes in despair. When he opened them, he was rather startled to find himself in his hallway. Shortly the phone rang and he was able to take the important call. Curiously, despite the heavy rain outside, his clothes were dry.Tudor Pole, W. The Silent Road (1962) quoted in Rickard, B. and Michell, J. Unexplained Phenomena: a Rough Guide special (Rough Guides, 2000 (ISBN 1-85828-589-5)), pp 3-4. Ivan Sanderson put forward the idea that some species of ant may teleport food supplies in emergenciesSanderson, Ivan T. "Things". New York: Pyramid Books, 1967., as reported in Clark, J. ''Unexplained! (Visible Ink 1993, ISBN 0-8103-9436-7), p.366. Investigations Although the world of science has not made a study of paranormal teleportation, there appears to have been a study by the US air force in the 2000s, resulting in an 88-page report on "p-teleportation".Psychic teleportation. (retreived 7 January 2009) The report states that several small objects were teleported in various tests. Theories of explanation Explanations range from the purely miraculous to the quasi-scientific, with references to quantum mechanics sometimes being offered to explain non-quantum teleportation. Multiverse theories One explanation is the Multiverse theory. Basically, some would argue that when you teleport something, that object appears in the new location after moving through one or more intermediary dimensions. The object is actually moved, rather than "magically" disappearing and reappearing, but it is being moved through dimensions we can not sense. This would involve either destroying the object in our dimension and replacing it with an identical one from another dimension, by "switching" objects with an identical one from another dimension, or by simply moving the single object through the other dimension. Another explanation also involves multiverses, but in a different manner. The agent engaged in teleporting object A to location B will first place A into a "null dimension" (a sort of pocket dimension where only object A exists), then instantaneously places the matter at B (the matter that A will be replacing) into the former location of A to fill the void that now exists. Immediately after that, to fill the new void at B, object A is taken out of the null dimension and placed at B. This idea helps to explain the problem of conservation of matter when something is teleported, though it is certainly not the only explanation (many accounts of teleportation include phenomena that would be consistent with the conservation of matter). These theories, while proposing where the object goes during teleportation, fail to describe a cause to the act of teleportation itself - that is, what causes it to leave, and what causes to to arrive at a particular spot. See also *Apport *Bilocation *Disappearance *Levitation External links References category:physical phenomena